The invention relates to a liquid dispenser, in particular for dispensing a beverage such as beer, for example.
It has been the practice for a very long time to use dispensers in the form of liquid-filled containers each fitted with a cock for delivering various quantities of liquid. Those liquid dispensers can be used in numerous fields in industry for transporting and/or storing liquids which can subsequently be transferred into individual containers such as bottles, cans, . . . . For personal or home use, such liquid dispensers are generally portable and contain a beverage which may optionally be alcoholic.
The object of the invention is to design a portable liquid dispenser which is more particularly intended for dispensing a beverage in private or public premises, and which is designed to be manufactured industrially at low cost.